


Lunatic

by Ahsatan785



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsatan785/pseuds/Ahsatan785
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has a little chat with a man who wants out of this war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatic

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing...

Felix casually strolled into the room where Price had asked him to come to, Locus following closely behind him. A young man looked up at Felix nervously, hands fidgeting his in lap. Felix offered the man a warm smile that only served to make his skin crawl. “Is this the man you were telling me about?” Felix asked Price who stood off to the side with a clip board held to his chest. He nodded.  
“I believe it best-“  
“That will be all counselor” He said shooing the man away, using a sickly sweet tone.  
“Felix perhaps-“  
“Leave” Felix growled glaring at Price, his whole demeanor changing. Price sighed and strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Felix turned his attention to the man sitting before him, who couldn’t be a day over 20. Felix clapped his hands together and smiled down at the man. “So I hear that you were caught trying sneak off to help the rebels?” He asked as if the information given to him could possibly be false. The man gulped, but managed to slowly nod his head. Felix pouted and shook his head “Oh my! That’s no good. Why would you do something like that?” He asked cocking his head to the side.  
“I-I… um… ” He stuttered.  
“What’s that?” The man bit his lip and looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry I can’t hear you” He said leaning closer to the man and cupping a hand around his ear “You need to speak up kid”  
“I want no part in this!” He shouted looking up with tear filled eyes. Felix cocked his head to the side.  
“Come again?”  
“I did not sign up for this! I grabbed the bars cause I thought this would be a fast job! Kill a few people and go home!” He said. Felix continued watching him with a bored expression, waiting for him to go on. “I was only on that ship in the first place because I was a hacker!… I don’t want to kill innocent people, I just want to go home” Felix pouted.  
“Is that so?” The man nodded “Then go” He said stepping aside. The man looked up at Locus to be sure. Little did he know that behind the helmet Locus was just as shocked. He’d expected Felix to kill this man on sight.  
“I- um… “  
“Go on” Felix said, gesturing to the door. 

The man slowly got to his feet and cautiously started towards the door, but before he managed to get a step in Felix put a hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the chair with a laugh. “You’re cute” He said tilting his head to the side before leaning in dangerously close and placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “So correct me if I’m wrong… but what I got from our little conversation is that… you’re a coward. Plain and simple” The man stayed quiet “Am I wrong?” The man shook his head. Felix frowned, grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked it back. The man let out a hiss of pain. “What was that?”  
“No!”  
“No? No what? No you’re not a coward?”  
“I-“  
“Louder soldier!” Felix shouted in the man’s face.  
“I’m not a coward!” Felix released his grip and backed away from the man laughing, then turned to Locus with a smile on his face before getting right back in the man’s face, pinning his wrists to the chair’s arm rests.  
“Is that so?” He purred. The man meet Felix’s half lidded eyes and glared.  
“You’re the coward! Hiding behind your guard dog! So hidden you can’t even see that this war is pointless! You can’t win this war! Not with everyone we just lost in the explosion!” Felix ground his teeth as Locus took a step toward the man. Felix put out a hand to stop Locus and leaned in further, forcing the man to lean back and hit his head off the back of the chair.  
“You’re boarder line pissing me off” He warned in a hiss.  
“What happens if I cross that line? You kill me?” He spat. Felix chuckled.  
“Oh come now… You know me better than that” He said leaning back a bit and smiling. “You and I both know I’m crazy” His grip on the man’s wrists tightened causing him suck in a sharp breath. “And I’m not the cute kind either…” his grip tightened further. The man began to squirm beneath Felix, trying to get away from him as Felix’s eyes widened, enjoying watching the man squirm beneath him “I am talking full on diagnosed CRAZY!” His grip tightened once more before jerking the man’s wrists towards him and a distinct popping noise sounded as his wrists dislocated. He cried out in pain and quickly hushed himself to pathetic whimpering noises.

Felix released the man and chuckled darkly before pulling a pistol form his side and pressing it to the man’s forehead. “You’ve lost your will to fight huh?” He asked, eyes wide and dangerous. “Lost the sense of thrill when taking another man’s life? No longer savour spilling the blood of the innocent? Because... what? We lost a few hundred people? Huh?!? Have you lost your will to fight?!?” The man stared at Felix with a look of terror frozen on his face. “Do you know what we do to useless soldiers!?” The man remained frozen. “We put them down!” The man’s eyes squeezed shut as he waited for Felix to pull the trigger… but the shot never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see Felix pouting and shaking his head. “What a shame…” He sighed dragging the pistol down to his cheek bone and across his jaw line. “I liked you… so strong… pretty and young…” He shoved the gun in the man’s mouth and back against his throat causing him to gag which made Felix grin. Felix chuckled puling the gun back then jamming it back against his throat again, quite enjoying the noises he made. He smirked and pulled the gun out of the young man’s mouth before he rested it back on his shoulder for a moment. He bounced the gun on his shoulder, pursing his lips and looking the man over carefully. He smiled and put the gun to the man’s forehead again causing him to whimper. Felix chuckled. “Tell you what… If you be a good little soldier I’ll let you live… Because I like your face and the noises you just made for me" He purred. The man’s eyebrows shot up, then looked up at the gun pressed to his forehead. “Do you agree to these terms? Be loud and clear this time…” Then man opened his mouth to speak buy Felix cut him off “Of course you agree. Clearly I’m too crazy to say no to…”

“BANG!” Felix shouted pulling the gun away from the man’s head. The man winced at the noise then looked up to see Felix bent over laughing. “Cute~” Felix praised as he walked back towards Locus.  
“You’re a god damned lunatic!” The man shouted. Felix turned and glared, aiming the gun at the man’s head again.  
“Don’t test me” he said simply.  
“Sorry…”  
“Apology accepted…” He said pulling the gun away again and turning to leave, Locus moving to follow. Felix paused in the door way and looked back at the young man. “I’d go to the infirmary if I were you… See you bright an early tomorrow~!” 

He slammed the door shut behind him and stretched out before picking up his helmet that he’d left outside the door. He put it back on and turned to Locus. “I do hope he lives…” He said cracking his neck. “I want to carve him myself” He stated before starting down the hall.  
“He was correct…” Locus said as he followed.  
“About?” Felix asked spinning on his heels to face Locus, now walking backwards.  
“You are a lunatic” Felix laughed and turned around to walk normally.  
“Tell me something I don’t know” Felix purred.


End file.
